<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuidando huevos by Parasaurolophusdinos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144570">Cuidando huevos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos'>Parasaurolophusdinos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Nesting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaurolophusdinos/pseuds/Parasaurolophusdinos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill cipher está incubando sus huevos y stanford va a verlo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Ford Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuidando huevos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill estaba sentado en unas mantas mientras calentaba sus huevos que había puesto unos meses antes </p>
<p>Mientras Bill suspiraba y observaba a sus huevos incubarlos no era nada fácil bueno era fácil pero el aburrimiento llegaba fácil en especial sentarse durante horas </p>
<p>La puerta se movio con cuidado y la atención de Bill fue para el padre de sus huevos que estaba abriendo la puerta</p>
<p>Stanford observo a Bill con una sonrisa cada cierto tiempo venía a ver a Bill y A sus futuros hijos e hijas</p>
<p>"Cómo están los pequeños?" </p>
<p>Pregunto Ford mientras se acercó con cuidado hacía Bill</p>
<p>"Ya sabes se la pasan quietos y muy aburridos"</p>
<p>Stanford se sentó cerca de Bill lo suficiente cerca para tocarlo y lo suficientemente lejos para no aplastar los huevos </p>
<p>Ford acaricio a Bill y a los huevos </p>
<p>Bill sonrió con cariño mientras beso la mano de Ford</p>
<p>"Aún tenemos que hacer la casa aprueba de bebés"</p>
<p>Dijo Ford</p>
<p>Bill río para decirle</p>
<p>"Si sacan nuestra inteligencia y mi personalidad crearán un mini raromagedon en la casa o incluso algo mucho peor!"</p>
<p>Dijo Bill con cariño y diversión</p>
<p>Ford sonrio y acaricio la cuspide de Bill</p>
<p>"Bill alguna novedad acerca de los huevos? Cuando nacerán? no quiero perderme el momento"</p>
<p>Bill acaricio la mano de Ford y dijo</p>
<p>"Fordys no seas impaciente pronto los pequeños romperán el cascarón y cuando lo hagan te avisaré tan rápido como cuando bebé tiempo intento desafiarme!"</p>
<p>La vista de Ford se centro en los huevos mientras noto algo </p>
<p>"Bill mira"</p>
<p>Dijo mientras ambos observan una pequeña grieta que había en el huevo</p>
<p>Bill dijo muy emocionado</p>
<p>"Están naciendo nuestras pequeñas pesadillas! Te recomiendo que pases todas tus cosas de nerd al laboratorio antes de que rompan el cascarón!"</p>
<p>Ford se levantó y acaricio a Bill y dijo</p>
<p>"Volveré cuando termine de ordenar mientras tanto sigue incubando los huevos mamá gallina"</p>
<p>Bill lo miro de mala forma y dijo</p>
<p>"Hey fordys! La única gallina que hay aquí será del caldo, y si tanto te gusta decirlo la próxima vez puedes intentar estar las 24 horas incubando huevos!"</p>
<p>Ford soltó unas risitas y dijo</p>
<p>"Lo sé Bill, ahora cuida bien a nuestros huevos"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dijo Ford con cariño mientras con cuidado cerró la puerta </p>
<p>Bill acaricio sus huevos mientras veía a uno de sus pequeños intentando nacer</p>
<p>"Finalmente nacerán mis niños, valió la pena toda la espera"</p>
<p>Luego escucho un sonido de un vidrio roto<br/>
Y rápidamente se dió cuenta que Ford había tirado algo</p>
<p>Seguramente entre lo rápido que llevaba sus cosas y la desesperación para ver a sus pequeños romper el cascarón</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>